Fix It
by Francesca Jones
Summary: My fifth Alternate Scene for Literati Lovers. Fixing the original mess that was Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. One Shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, none of it is mine. Let's work on that, shall we?

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've done one of my _Alternate Scenes for Literati Lovers_, and some of you may have noticed that I've never done the most heartbreaking scene known to Lits. Well, I was making myself a new banner for and I decided that the original ending was unacceptable, and needed to be fixed. With that said, enjoy this rewrite of _Last Week Fights, This Week Tights_.

**Fix It**

Jess glared at the back of Dean's head as the taller man stormed out of Rory's dorm. He turned back to Rory, who was staring at him with a look that coupled fear and anger.

"Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away!" Rory demanded, cursing the waver in her voice.

Jess looked at her for a moment, trying to clear his head. He had so much to say, but seeing her with Dean had thrown him for a loop and he had completely lost his train of thought.

"Rory..." Jess started, trying to formulate a complete thought. Why did Rory still have this affect on him?

"What do you want?" Rory demanded, growing more annoyed.

"I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just…" Jess trailed off. What did he want? Her. It had always been about her.

"What?" Rory snapped.

"Come with me." Jess blurted. The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about them.

Rory wrinkled up her nose, confused and still annoyed with him. "Where?"

She didn't get his meaning. He could still fix this by asking her for coffee or something. "I don't know…away!" He exclaimed. Where had that come from?

"Are you crazy?" Rory demanded, appalled and more intrigued than she'd ever admit by the prospect of going away with him.

"Probably." Jess responded, trying not to smirk. He couldn't believe he was asking her this. "Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."

Rory shook her head furiously. "I can't do that." Her hands were shaking. Why were her hands shaking? Why was she so nervous? To give herself something to do, she turned around and entered her room, allowing Jess to follow her.

"You don't _think_ you can do, but you can!" Jess exclaimed. He didn't even believe what he was saying. When did he completely lose his mind? "You can do whatever you want."

Rory looked away. "It's not what I want." She couldn't look at him, because it wasn't entirely true. She had no idea what she wanted. She had a feeling running away with Jess wasn't high on that list though.

"It is." Jess insisted. "I know you."

The fury was back. Rory snapped up her head to look at him. "You _do not_ know me." She snapped viciously, glaring at him with every ounce of anger she'd been feeling since he left.

She was furiously angry. He hadn't been expecting that. "Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want too."

The fury faded from Rory's eyes as she stared at Jess. Then, something he never thought would happen, happened. A sound began low in Rory's throat, and it rose quickly into a full-out laugh. Rory looked around for something to sit on, and settled herself on a cardboard box. She continued to laugh loudly and put her head in her hands, still laughing.

"You seriously just asked me that!" Rory gasped between laughs.

If Rory's laughter had been unexpected, his own shocked him twice as much. Before he could control it, he began to chuckle as well. "I did." He said.

"You asked me to run away with you!" Rory exclaimed, tears springing from the force of her laughter.

Jess sat down on the wooden floor and crossed his legs under him. He was still laughing, but not nearly as hard as she was. As he listened to her laugh, his own ceased.

"I missed your laugh."

The sound of Rory's laughter stopped immediately as he said that. She looked up at him and folded her arms across her chest. "Then you shouldn't have left." She snapped.

Jess opened his mouth to defend himself, then closed it and just shrugged instead. "You're probably right."

"You should've told me. You were always so selfish. Everything was always about you. You never worked for our relationship. You expected everything to just work out, and you never fought for it! You ran instead."

"I was an ass. Is that what you want to hear? Does that fix it?" Jess demanded, annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at her, but instead at how he used to be.

"No." Rory said decidedly. "It doesn't fix it. I loved you."

Jess took in a deep breath and stood back up. "Past tense." He said simply. "Got it." He began to back out of the room.

"Clearly you don't." Rory said to stop him. "Because you're walking away again." Jess stopped and turned.

"Did you miss me?" He questioned.

Rory took a page from his book and offered a shrug and a smirk as a response.

"You did." Jess said, walking towards her. "Didn't you?"

Rory shook her head. "Missing you hurt too much. I didn't like it. So I studied a lot."

"And started dating a married man?" Jess asked bitterly, referring to Dean's appearance in the evening's events.

"No." Rory said, shaking her head. "He's married. Unhappy, I think, but still married.I just…needed a friend. We broke up for a reason." She looked up at Jess. "So did you and me."

"Because of me." Jess said. "But I've changed. I'm ready now!"

"So because you're ready, I'm supposed to forget everything you did to me? You made my life Hell since we met two years ago!"

"Really?" Jess asked, hurt. He'd convinced himself that there'd been some good in their relationship too.

"No." Rory responded. "Not really. I loved you."

"Still past tense." Jess commented.

"Well what do you want?" Rory asked, finally standing up from her position on the cardboard box. "Do you want me to fall into your arms and run away with you just because you showed up at my dorm? Do you want me to forget every single hurtful thing you did? Tell me exactly what you want!"

Jess took a step towards her and said, "I want you to come with me."

Rory shook her head, getting angry with himall over again. "Jess-."

"For a cup of coffee." Jess finished. "In town. Just one. We can take it from there."

Rory exhaled a long breath. "One cup of coffee?" She asked.

Jess thought for a moment, then smirked. "Maybe one pot of coffee."

Rory resisted the urge to smile. Maybe he did know her after all.

"OK." Rory agreed. "Let's go."


End file.
